Rebirth
by AyumiUK
Summary: Mad with grief over Genis' death, Raine condemns the Heroes of Regeneration to eternal life. Years later, Hadrian Aurion and Lucius Irving are caught between their lives and the lives of two half-elven friends; friends who died on opposite sides of the battlefield. Rewrite of Twilight. Reincarnation fic. Gethos.


Disclaimer: Ayumi U. K. doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. TT3TT

Summary: Mad with grief over Genis' death, Raine condemns the Heroes of Regeneration to eternal life. Years later, Hadrian Aurion and Lucius Irving are caught between their lives and the lives of two half-elven friends; friends who died on opposite sides of the battlefield. Reincarnation fic. Gethos.

Pairings: Gethos, Colloyd, Kraine, past Kranna, past RainexRegal, past RegalxAlicia, platonic Gesea, Sheelos, past Sheena-Lloyd, Zelos- (almost) every female.

Some parts come from the script by Asch the Hated at game faqs.

**Important AN!**

Characters

Lucius Irving Aurion: A carbon copy of Colette, he is as cheerful as his parents, and eats as much as Lloyd. Lucius wants to be the 'Swordsman Chef'… or was it 'Ninja Chef'? As long as it involves swords and food, he doesn't care.

Hadrian Aurion: A bookworm, he likes to practice magic and study. Hadrian shares his food obsession with Lucius, though with better table manners.

Raised by their parents, their personalities are somewhat different from what they were in their past lives. If you don't like their new names, don't worry –they won't be used that much after they start remembering.

**Please read the AN!**

**Rebirth**

**Prologue: Dreams**

_-o-_

_Mithos… we're friends, right?_

_What? Of course. What are you talking about?_

_We're really friends, right?_

_Y-yeah…_

_I believe you, okay?_

-o-

A dream?

Twelve years old Lucius Irving Aurion opened his eyes.

Blinked.

Closed them again.

Yawned.

… and fell off the bed.

"Eep!"

"Lulu, are you okay?"

Lucius faced his bedroom door. "I'm fine, mom."

Colette smiled. "Ran out of bed again?"

"Yeah. I was rolling and suddenly, there wasn't more bed." He blushed.

"Hehe. I'm sorry."

Lucius frowned. "For what? It's not like you pushed me out of the bed or something… did you?"

"I'm sorry for passing my clumsy genes for you." Colette fiddled with the hem of her white robe, dejectedly.

The boy sweat dropped. "Don't worry, mom. I don't think this is actually genetically hereditary." He grinned.

"I was just kidding, honey." Colette exited the room, a hint of mischief in her otherwise gentle smile.

"Mom!"

-o-

_We're really friends, right?_

_Y-yeah…_

_I believe you, okay?_

_-o-_

_Hadrian's eyes… I've never seen them so sad._

_I wonder who is Mithos._

_He seems so important to Hadrian._

_-o-_

_Genis?_

_Yes?_

_If Lloyd and I… got in a fight, which side would you be on?_

_What? …hm. Well, it depends on what the fight's about, but… I'm sure you wouldn't start a fight about something stupid like Lloyd would, so I guess I'd side with you._

_Really? For sure?_

_Yeah. Really._

-o-

"Hadrian! It's past eight! Wake up, dear! I've cooked breakfast."

Hadrian's eyes widened. Hearing footsteps approaching, he hastily closed his eyes and covered his nose with his tree patterned blanket.

"Still sleeping? I'll just put the chocolate crepes with sour cream and eggplants in the icebox." Raine sighed. The poor child had stayed up late, studying for the final exams... nevermind the fact they had seven months until said exams. "Dedicated like his mother!"

Smiling, she went downstairs and picked her bag.

Hadrian only opened his eyes when he heard the front door open, signaling his mother was out. Tiptoeing to the kitchen, he quickly disposed of the atrocious mixture of once edible food, throwing it with all his strength out of the window. He then grabbed two eggs, some flour, milk and salt, preparing some pancakes and covering them with the strawberry jam Colette had made the week before.

"Do I smell pancakes?"

"Oh, hi dad. Want some?"

"Thank you, but I ate at Lloyd's house."

"Really?"

"Yesterday, when Raine said she was going to do something special for your birthday, I made sure to mention some tasks I had to do by morning."

"And you would leave me in her clutches?" Hadrian pouted. Surely his father couldn't be that cruel… on second thought, he could.

"You already had an alibi. You decided to begin studying for the earlier." A smirk formed on Kratos' face.

"Touche." Hadrian grinned. "And since I was too tired to wake up at eight and mother had to go to work, she didn't see me eating the crepes with so much gusto there weren't any left."

"By the way… happy birthday, son." Kratos patted Hadrian's head.

-o-

If_ Lloyd and I… got in a fight, which side would you be on?_

_What? …hm. Well, it depends on what the fight's about, but… I'm sure you wouldn't start a fight about something stupid like Lloyd would, so I guess I'd side with you._

-o-

Why would Lucius fight with his father? And who is Genis? I… this name is so familiar.

Who are you, Genis?

* * *

Prologue end_

I really need a beta. And reviews would be nice too. Please? Me hugs yoo if yoo review.


End file.
